They All Read Niffelhiem
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: When Kris, Allison, Danny, and Adam find this site, how will they react one of my stories about them If you counldn't tell, it's my story Nifflehiem lolzzz ? NOTE-I used to be Strangerthanfictionclub
1. They All Find Fanfiction

They All Read Niffelhiem

Kris- Hey! I found this cool website!

Adam- Cool! What is it?

Kris- ! It has these really cool stories that people write about their favorite TV show or book or that kind of thing.

Allison- Cool! Are there any for American Idol?

Kris- Hmmm… it doesn't have a page…

Adam- Awhhh!

Kris- …But there's a miscellaneous TV show category! *clicks on it*

Allison- Wow! There actually ARE American Idol stories here!

Adam- Hey! Look at this one! *points to a story entitled "Niffelhiem"*

Kris- Hmmm…by the strangerthanfictionclub… Wanna look at it?

Allison- Sure! Based on the summary, I'd say we were in it.

Kris- Well it does say What happens when friends, enemies, and distant relatives get stuck with each other? An American Idol FanFic with the Season 8 Top you've been living under a rock since at least April 29th, its Allison Iraheta, Danny Gokey, Kris Allen, and Adam Lambert… I'd say "we" play a big part in the story!

Allison- Let's call Danny since he's in it too! *calls Danny* Danny? How are you…? You wanna come over here…? We found a story about us online…No, it's not from some random magazine…Look, you'll see it when you get here… Okay, bye! *hangs up* He's on his way!

Sorry this chapter was so short! I promise, the next ones WILL be longer. You also should know that I own Niffelhiem since, I don't know… I WROTE IT!!!!! Sorry! The disclaimer is on my profile since I'm too lazy to write it here…


	2. They All Find Niffelhiem

Danny- Hey everyone!

Adam- Hi Danny!  
Kris- Hi.

Allison- Hi!

Kris- Danny, you HAVE to see this!

Danny- What?

Adam- It's this story "Niffelhiem" someone wrote about us!

Danny- Someone actually wrote a story about us? Cool!

Allison- *reading character description* I'm not THAT mean, and I?

Adam- And this character description makes me sound gay! And do I really talk too much?

(Complete silence)

Kris- Why would I hate this Lila person?

Danny- Well unlike your descriptions, mine actually sounds like me…

Adam- Let's just go to the next chapter…

Kris- This is where we come in!

Allison- That guy actually doesn't know what American Idol is?

Adam- Allie…This is a fictional story from some person's imagination…

Kris- It's probably not based off of some idiot like that, I mean c'mon! Who hasn't heard of American Idol?

Adam- *reading about his obsession with makeup and screaming…* Seriously! I'm not really THAT obsessed am I?

(Complete silence)

Allison- *trying not to laugh* NOOOOO…

Danny- *changing the subject* Okay, what's with that fairy? He's so… dramatic…

Kris- How can you tell? It's a story on the computer?

Danny- I don't know… TO me, he just seems like he'd be the overdramatic type… Like Adam performing…

Allison- Where am I anyway?

Danny- There you are! With this Caylee girl!

Allison- I drove into a brick wall?!? How stupid can I be?

Adam- Ya think we should stop looking at this story?

Kris- Nah. It might be crazy and not very accurate to our real personalities, but this is really funny!

Allison- Yeah and I know your wife would be glad to know that you forgot about her in this!

Kris- Shut up. It's a story.

Danny- This is actually very entertaining… Let's look at more later! I saw one about me and love, loss, and for some reason Harmony with a capital H…

Kris- Later! I want to read this!  
(The four of them continue reading)

Adam- … I really should have picked up on that Sugar Honey Iced Tea thing…

Allison- *reading* Cool! We got a mansion!

Kris- Wow…these seven characters living together… This'll be fun. We should read more another time. We finished this chapter…

Danny- It's pretty late. I guess I can stay here for now.

Sorry I didn't make this clear earlier, but they're all at Adam's house and everyone else came over. Kris is visiting from Arkansas, and Danny has an apartment in LA while he records his album. Allison is just visiting. I'll add this to the beginning when I get the chance.


End file.
